


In The Beginning

by iluvpaddedwalls



Series: Royalty!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before Royal Hound happened. Tells the beginning of their tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I told everybody that I wouldn't be continuing the Royal Hound. Until somebody (Juliusorange1) asked why Jared betrayed Jensen. And then I was like, wow I can totally see that!! So I'm still not going to go forward with the Royal Hound, I'm going to go backwards. So here it is! And just a warning but this probably won't be long, it's more like snapshots.

Jared stood off to the side and watched his husband weave gracefully through the crowd. He smiled as he greeted people, talking a few minutes with each until he left them feeling pleased with the attention. Jared took another sip from his glass and looked around. He didn't know anybody here and with Jensen off doing his kingly duties he was feeling a bit bored. He wished he could spend this time with Jensen but this was how it always turned out. He didn't blame his husband, he was was the king after all. He was just really busy. Maybe they'd get to go home tonight at a reasonable hour and then spend some alone time together. 

He was broken out of his thoughts as he was pushed to the side as somebody bumped into his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there." Jared turned and met the gaze of a very handsome man. He was as tall as Jensen and had blond hair that curled slightly. He had blue eyes but Jared thought that if he re-arranged some features he could look enough like Jensen. "Sorry again. My name is Danny."

Jared smiled, his easy going nature not letting him get upset over an accident. "Jared. Nice to meet you." That was the first time he had met Danny, and looking back now, the beginning of the end. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was alone again. Jensen was off to some other country for the third time this month and he wouldn't wouldn't be back for four days. Some diplomatic meeting to discuss something or other that diplomats talk about. To be honest, Jared couldn't care less what called his husband away again. He might have thrown a tiny fit when Jensen left but that was only because his husband had just gotten back. They might have had a total of twenty hours together this month and Jared was feeling it. 

He tried to tell himself again that he knew what he was getting into when he married Jensen. That Jensen had told him that it wouldn't be easy and that they wouldn't have a lot of time to spend together. But Jared had at least been expecting to get some sex every now and then. I mean, come on, he was a healthy young man and he wanted sex more than once every couple weeks. He sighed and buried his head in the pillows. It would okay, he told himself. Jensen would be back in a few days and he would tie Jensen to the bed if he had to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared laughed and watched Danny smile at him. He had met Danny at several more of the dinners that he accompanied Jensen too. He was awesome to talk to and he always made him laugh. So whenever Jensen would go off on his trips and Jared would stay home, he would immediately call Danny and have him come keep him company. "So where did Jensen go this time?"

Jared shrugged. "Cambodia I think. Something about an orphanage." Danny was looking at him, a strange look in his eyes.  
"He shouldn't leave you alone so often."  
"Well he always asks me to go but I'm pretty much useless on these kind of things, you know? I always just end up standing around or sitting in the room. I used to go just to be able to spend a little bit of time with him but it never ended up working out." Jared wasn't sure why he was saying all this. Sure, Danny was a nice guy but he didn't want to make it seem like Jensen was a bad husband who neglected him. Because he didn't feel that way at all. He didn't. Not at all.

"Did you tell him this? I mean, I know he's king and he's really busy but if he really wanted you to come with him then I'm sure he could have put some time aside for you. You guys must spend a lot of time together when he comes home then."

Jared grinned but it felt fake and wrong on his face. "Oh yeah, tons."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared didn't mean to do it, the first time that it happened. It just....happened. He was upset because the day before Jensen had tried to make time to take him out to dinner. They had gotten to the restaurant but had to bail halfway through the meal before they got mobbed. And then when they had gotten home Jensen had immediately gotten pulled away by security to look over some new measures. 

So he was upset and Jensen wasn't there to yell at, so when Danny showed up he just went off. Ranted and raved about how Jensen was never there, never made the time, didn't care about him, never made an effort. It wasn't like how it was when they were dating. Jensen had been so sweet then, always calling him on the phone and talking for however long he had. Which sure, was never long. Making quick visits to where he worked just to see how his day was going. 

So when he had taken a breath, face red, to continue his angry tirade and Danny had grabbed him by the arms. He had softly told him that Jensen didn't deserve him and kissed him. And Jared let him. He let him! And it just seemed like everything was coming to a boil within him and he thought that if Jensen didn't want him, then he'd be with somebody who did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were laying next to each other, naked and sated on the bed. He hummed as Danny ran his hand through his hair, pushing it gently out of his face. "Those are some nice flowers." Jared sleepily opened his eyes and gazed at the vase of mixed flowers on the bedside table. He smiled softly.

"Yeah, Jensen sent them to me." The fingers running through his hair paused briefly before continuing.  
"Apology flowers probably. He left again didn't he?"  
And there went those happy feelings. "Yeah, this morning. Said he'd be back tomorrow though."  
Danny hummed quietly. "Jared...do you think he's a good king?"  
That got Jared's attention. "What? How could you ask that? He's a great king." And Jared knew that he was. He had to be because what other reason could there be for always leaving Jared alone. Jensen had to work hard because he was a great king. 

"Well, I was just thinking. I mean, have you seen how the country is right now?"  
Jared could honestly say that he hadn't really been paying attention to that kind of stuff.   
"I mean think about it. He spends all this time away from you and what's he doing? He's off visiting other countries. He's neglecting you and he's neglecting this country. He cares more about other people then he does his own people. You experience it first hand Jared. He barely spends any time in his own country. How's he supposed to run something he doesn't spend time in."

Danny had a point...maybe. No. "No, Jensen is a great king. He is and he spends all that time away because he has too."  
"Does he?"  
"Yes, he does. Otherwise he would be here all the time. He doesn't go away because he wants to. He loves this country." He loves me, he wants to shout. He would rather spend that time with me.

But it didn't matter because the seed of doubt had been planted. And maybe this was the real beginning of the end.


End file.
